The Beggining, Tiva fanfic
by cookiebaby35
Summary: What happens when Tony burns his letter from Jeanne and realizez that he has someone better? What will Gibbs say? Who is it? TIVA TIVA TIVA
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi guys I'm new at this so bare with me._**

 ** _now I do not own these characters , this is a tiva fan fiction I hope you all enjoy!_**

* * *

Tony had just put letter from Jenne in the fire , he looked at the family he and his team had just brought together he then looked at his team and realized he needed them they were family... Then he looked at Ziva and saw something in her he never noticed before...

Soon they all headed home.

Tony called Ziva once he settled in at home.

" Ziva I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come over and watch a movie with me?"

"Of course Tony I would love to."

So he patiently waited for his partner to come.

Finally he heard a slight knock at the door.

He went over and let Ziva in.

"What movie are we gonna watch?" Ziva asked

" .Oh this amazing rom com called the ugly truth they work together at this news place totally hate each other amazing flick" Tony said with excitement.

" Tony you think every movie is a great flick" Ziva said with a giggle .

" Haha , we there's popcorn and drinks over there on the couch if you're ready Zee-vah."

"I suppose I'm ready" she said with a smirk

So about 30 minutes into that movie he turned it down...

"Ziva, can we talk?"

Ziva looked a bit worried about her partner.

" Of course Tony , you can always talk to me."

"Okay so before leaving the new family's house I burned the letter that she left me in her apartment." Tony said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

" Okay and why did you do that?"

" Because I realized I had my family there with me , and I know now that whatever I had with her was a mistake."

" Well I'm glad you're feeling better Tony."

" But that's not only thing I realized.."

" What else did you realize ?"

" I realized that I had deep feelings for someone ."

" And who might that be Tony?"

" Well you see I looked at you and saw something that I never seen before , it was like once i was lost and couldn't see but then I saw you and everything changed..."

Ziva was absolutely shocked

Tony started to look worried , Thinking ' did I just ruin everything', ' does she not have feeling for me.' and then just as he was about to speak he was interrupted by Ziva kissing him he was shocked at first but then he eased in and kissed her back...

" Tony , I understand what your saying, and I feel the same way as you do..."

He smiled and cupped her chin and pulled her close and kissed her much more passionately that the first.

" Tony it is now my turn to confess some things."

Tony looked a bit scared " okay Ziva and what would that be?"

" When I thought you died when your car blew up , and we went to the scene I was holding my feelings in and may have came off as that I didn't care, but I did I didn't know what to think and I didn't want anybody to see me in that state, I didn't want anybody to see me break down like that, and when you said that you loved her I didn't realize but a peice of my heart broke ."

He looked at her with nothing but sympathy and love.

" Ziva I never knew that's how you felt."

" Well now you do " she said as she tried to hide that a tear had fallen from her eyes hoping that he didn't see it.

but he did and he wiped away the tear and put their foreheads together

" Ziva you never ever have to fear about me dying , cause it won't happen I watch to many movies , and besides Gibbs didn't I've me permission."

she then laughed and smiled at him feeling relieved that she got that off her chest.

she then later her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her.

" Tony?"

" Yes Zee-vah?"

" If you ever make me think you died again I will literally kill you with a stickey note ."

a scared Tony laughted lightly knowing she would never hurt him.

They then fell asleep holding each other in their arms.

Ziva woke up from the bright sunlight seeping in through the window.

She looked up to see Tony sleeping soundly and snoring a bit. She smiled, and then Tony started waking up so then Ziva acted like she was still sleeping she could feel Tony staring at her.

"Ziva , wake up." he said quietly rubbing her arm

Ziva started to act like she was just waking up.

"Morning already?" Ziva said yawning

" You were already up weren't you?" He said eyeing her suspicously

"No not at all." trying to play it off

" Yeah right."

* * *

So eventually they ate , and Ziva went back to her place to get ready for work.

Then Ziva started thinking what Tony and her were gonna do at work?

'What are we gonna tell the team?' , ' What will happen?', 'What would Gibbs do?'

She then called Tony.

" Dinozzo." He answered

"Tony what are we gonna tell the team? what are we gonna do about Gibbs?"

" Calm down, we don't have to tell them, and go in and act as we usually do."

" You know if Abby finds out that we didn't tell her she will kill us and get away with it."

" True, we could do my idea for today and then go and talk to everyone after work."

"Okay Tony, see ya at work."

"See ya there Zee-vah."

* * *

So its the end of the day they all did a bunch of paper work. Ziva decided to head to Gibbs place without Tony , cause she wanted to talk to him before they both did...

Gibbs entered his home and saw Ziva sitting on his couch

He sat down and looked at Ziva with usual Gibbs stare.

"Gibbs, I know about rule #12 ' never date a co-worker' But what if the other person means a lot to you, and even if something bad happens you know it will be okay?"

"Ziva what are you talking about/'

" I like Tony a lot , he makes me happy, nothing has happened , we wanted to talk to everyone, but I wanted to talk to you by myself, Tony doesn't know I'm here, I wanted to talk to you first cause you are the closest thing I have to a father, my father never cared about me the way you do, and I really want your approval..." She said tearing up a bit.

"Ziva I had a feeling this would happen sooner or later, I approve, just keep it out of the office, and if he hurts you to tell me okay?"

"No problem Gibbs thank you." she said giggling

Gibbs then got up and kissed her on the head and headed downstairs to work on his boat.

* * *

Ziva then headed to Tonys apartment so they could talk to everyone . Tony invited everyone over so they could talk about it and watch a movie. Everyone was there and they all decided what they wanted to watch...

"Before we start this movie me and Ziva have something to tell you all."

" What are you guys okay?" Abby said frantically

"Everything okay?" Mcgee said concerned

"Yes everything is fine Tony and I want you all to know that we are gonna take a shot at dating."

"I'm so happy for you guys , TIVA!" Abby said

"Tiva?" Tony asked

"Its your couple name, geez Tony get with it."

Ziva looked at Gibbs and they smiled at each other, he was really happy for them.

* * *

 ** _Well I hope you all enjoyed, be waiting for the next chapter, to see how they work together and everything. anyways bye Tiva supporters._**

 ** _Now I may make the next chapter in a seperate story but I'll try to figure out how to add chapters._**


	2. 2

**_Hey guys Thank you so much for reading and coming back to read chapter 2._**

So it's been a few weeks since Ziva and I have started dating and since we told the team, things have been going smoothly, at work we do the same old same old paperwork, argue a bit then its the end of the day we go home except today was a bit different...

" Dead petty officer grab your gear." Gibbs said

So we all grabbed our gear, and headed to the crime scene, we took pictures bagged and tagged, ducky took the body , and we all headed back to figure this crime out.

So back at headqauters it was the usual Mcgee and Ziva working , Gibba getting coffe, and me goofing off and doing work inbetween.

"What do you got?" Gibbs said walking in after his coffe run

" Boss Abby ran the prints off the knife and found a code on it and I ran the code and found out the company and the place that sold the knife."

"I found out the bar Petty officer Johnson was before he was killed." Ziva said

"I got a hold of his ex wife and having her brought here now."

"Mcgee call the place that sold the knife and get the securit tapes." Gibbs said

"On it boss." Mcgee said as he got to it

" Ziva Dinozzo go to the bar and talk figure some things out."

So Ziva and I got our stuff and headed to the car.

"Tony I could have drived."

" Ziva I already told you I don't wanna die in an accident, I'd rather die peacefully."

They both looked at each other and smiled

"So Ziva are you coming over tonight."\

" Dinozzo we are not suppose to discuss our relationship while working."

" Yes but I'm talking as a hang out not as a couple."

" Well then yes" She said said giggling

We then arrived at the bar, showed the picture around, and the bartenders knew exactly who he was.

"Do you know who this man is?" Dinozzo said

" Yes he was here last night, with some friends I assume." the lady bartender said

"Did any of them start arguing with him?"

" Uh yes ."

" Can you describe what he looked like?"

" I can do one better , he was the one to sign the bill." she said leaning over the counter , with a flirty tone

" Do you have the bill?

"Yes I'll be right back with the bill"

"Thank you."

I then looked at Ziva who looked a bit jealous.

Then the bar tender came back with the bill, then I bagged and tagged the bill.

"I will also need the security tapes."

"Uhm okay I will get those right away for you agent Dinozzo" She said a bit flirty

I then looked for Ziva but didn't see her, she must have went to the bathroom or back to the car.

The bartender then came back with tapes and a piece of paper.

" Thank you."

"No problem." she said with a wink

I then walked to the car to see Ziva standing waiting for me to unlock the door

I then unlocked the doors , she then opend the door aggresivly and slammed the door, boy its gonna be a long day.

I then got in the car and looked at the paper that the bartended lady gave me and it was her phone number I saw Ziva looking at the number, then she snached it out of my hand and ripped it up.

"Ops my bad." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"You know I wasn't gonna call her." He said kissing her on the cheek

"Can we just go back to NCIS so we can watch the tapes and give it all to Abby." she said crossing her arms

We made it back to NCIS Ziva is still upset with me .

Once we got out of the elevator Ziva took the stuff straight down to Abby.

* * *

 **ZIVA POV**

So I practically ran to Abby's lab, I needed to get away, When that girl flirted with Tony I guess I got jealous which is weird for me, and it made me think what if he finds someone better than me you know prettier and etc , so I needed to go and talk to Abby.

"Ziva I don't have anything yet?" Abby said

"Abby I'm not here about the case."

"Is everything all right?" Abby said concerned

"I don't know, when Tony and I went to the bar to get the bill and the tapes, the bartender lady started to flirt with him." Ziva said upset

"Ziva , Tony wouldn't leave you for some bimbo."

"Abby I know. but I felt jealously come over me, and that doesn't happen to me, not wish Micheal nobody."

"That just means you really care about Tony."

" Yeah, but when she flirted with him so many thoughts popping in my head."

" What kind of thoughts?" Abby said

" Thoughts like what if he leaves me for someone better, and the bartender she was gorgeous, and so much better looking than me."

Abby then walked over to her and hugged her.

"Ziva Tony only has eyes for you, and besides if he hurts you he knows me or Gibbs will kill him" she said smiling

"Thanks Abby I needed that." she said feeling relief wash over .

She then exited Abby's lab and headed back to the squad room feeling a lot better.

Tony then walked up to her concerned

" Everything okay Ziva."

"Yes Tony everything is fine."

" Your sure?"

"Positive."

Then Gibbs was going interrogate the ex wife .

Meanwhile Ziva and Tony were in the observation room.

" What was wrong earlier?" Tony said worried

"It was nothing important." she said

"Okay but still I wanna know."

"Tony cant we talk about this later?"

"No Ziva, I wanna talk about it."

"Tony , it was nothing okay?, can we just get back to work?"

she then stormed out of observation

"Ugh." Tony said

* * *

 **TONYS POV**

So its the end of the day we got the murderer hes in his lonely prison cell, so now I'm here waiting for Ziva to come over to talk.  
Then I heard a light knock on my door.

"Come on in Ziva."

"So what movie are we watching this time Tony?"

"A nights tale, but before we start I wanna talk about earlier."

"Tony, are you serious?"

"Yes ."

They then sat on the couch looking at each other

"Like I said earlier it was no big deal I just got a bit jealous seeing that lady bartender flirt with you, is it really that big of a deal?"

"No, but why would you be jealous of her?"

"Tony, its not a big deal I got jealous, it happens to everyone, can we just drop it?"

"Can you just tell me why you got jealous?"

"I was feeling insecure okay, is that what you wanted to hear Tony?"

"Insecure about some nobody bartender?, Ziva you know all I see is you I don see nor care about any other woman but you, you're perfect in every way." he said hugging her

I noticed she was tearing up so I squeezed a bit tighter

* * *

 **Thats the end of chapter 2 let me know in the reveiw if I should do a third chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Welcome_** ** _back to chapter 3! I hope you all are enjoying my fan-fic, in the review let me know if you want me to post more tiva fan fiction._**

 **ZIVAS POV**

So me and Tony have been together for about a month now, I wonder what we will be doing for our 1 month annivarsery!

They are laying on the couch watching Legendary

"Tony."

"Yes Ziva."

What are we doing for our 1 month." she said looking up at him

" That's for me to know and you to find out." he said smirking

" Oh come on Dinozzo, tell me, you know I hate surprises." she said with whining a bit

"Well this surprise you'll love this surprise."

So It's a work day but its also my one month with Tony , so lets hope that maybe we can do something this weekend.

'Door bell'

"Tony What are you doing here?"

"We don't have work today?"

"What are you talking about?" she said smiling

"Well you see I called us both off of work for a whole week, so we can go on a little vacation ."

"You were right I do love this surprise." she said before kissing him passionatly

"That's just the iciing on the cake , theres a bunch more surprises." he said smirking with his usual dinozzo smirk

"And I'm guessing you're not gonna tell me anything?" she said with a slight pout

"Nope, so get packing?'"

"What am I suppose to pack I don't know where we are going?"

"Just pack whatever you feel is necesary ." he said pecking her lips

 **TONYS POV**

So we are on the plane and Ziva is asleep laying her head on my shoulder lightly snoring, and all I can think is how did I get so lucky? I mean just a month ago I was hung up about Jeanne and now I'm going on a vacation with someone I never thought I would be with, heck even have a chance with. I never saw myself getting so lucky.

"Tony everything alright?" she said waking up

"Oh yeah, just fine ." He said with a reasuring smile

"Okay." She said smiling up at him

She then dozed off again and left Tony to his thoughts.

Then finally Ziva woke up.

"Tony are we there?"

"Almost"

"Where are we even going?"

"Like I said it's a surprise but you will love it."

"But I hate surprises."

"You loved my last surprise?"

"Yes bu-."

She was inturupted by Tonys lips capturing hers

"What was that for ?"

"Can't I kiss my girlfriend?"

"Well yeah, but you never kiss me like that."

"Maybe I should start."

"Maybe you should ." she said smiling

So they eventually landed to their destination.

"Tony? What are we doing in Hawaii?" She said excitedly

"Told ya you would like it." he said kissing her head

"Are those all the surprises?"

"Of course ... not!"

"Ugh." she said annoyed

Tony then smirked as he called a cab and grabbed their bags.

They made it to their hotel room, Ton was bringing the bags up while Ziva explored.

 **ZIVAS POV**

How did I get so lucky with Dinozzo, with Micheal it wasn't the same as it is with Tony, and nobody ever has treated me the way Tony does, I don't think it could get better than this

"Sweetie, everything okay?" Tony said concerned

"Of course it is I'm here with you." she said smiling

Ziva then walked up to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, while wrapped his arms around her waist, and they kissed, and it was the first time they both felt safe.

"Well get ready to go out , my ninja."

"Where are we going Tony?" she said while unpacking a few outfits

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

Ziva is wearing a dark blue dress with black tights , with back heels. Tony is wearing a white dress shirt with a black tuxedo coat, and a nice black tie.

"Woah." said a speechless Tony

"Everything alright is there something on my dress?" said a worried Ziva

"No everything is perfect, you look amazing."

"Well thank you, you look pretty handsome ." said a blushing ziva

"You know we don't have to go out ?" Tony said smirking while walking towards Ziva

"Oh no Dinozzo save the dessert for later." she said smirking

So they went to the very fancy resturant.

"Tony, this place is gorgeous." she said in awe

"I knew you would love it."

"Thank you Tony, you didn't have to do all this for me, I would've been happy just staying over and watching one of your movies." she said smiling

"Well I wanted to do something special for you, and it was no problem my ninja." he said grabbing her hand and rubbing her hand with his thumb

"Well I really appreciate it." she said blushing

After dinner , they went for a walk on the beach carrying their shoes.

"Well I have to say Tony I really love the surprises, are they over now?

He giggled " Well not yet." he said bending on one knee

Ziva gasps "Tony it's to soon."

"Will you just shh for a second, now look Ziva you are the most gorgeous, funny,amazing woman I've ever met, you are my family, and this isn't an engagment ring , it's a promise ring and its probably to soon for this ring but oh well, I know its corny, we are 25, but hey I act like a child, so Ziva David I promise that sometime in the future I will propose, so what do you say, to forever with me?"

"I say yes Tony Dinozzo, I say yes to forever with you." she said crying

He then stood up placed the ring on her finger and then cupped her face she placed her hands on his chest and he kissed her passionately.

"Ziva."

"Yes Tony?"

"I love you." he said looking at her

"I love you too." she said smiling looking into his eyes

And they kissed again.

So they are at their apartments now unpacking from their trip.

'Door bell'

"ZIVVVAAAAA!" said a screaming Abby as she hugged Ziva

"Abby everything alright?" said a concerned Ziva hugging Abby back

"Yes I just missed you so much!"

"I missed you to Abby." she said smiling

"Please don't ever leave me alone again with just mcgee ."

"Well Gibbs was there too."

"Yes but Gibbs didn't have a case, so Mcgee was in my lab for the whole week."

"Well then I will never leave you again for a whole week with Mcgee."

"Okay so tell me about your trip with Tony!"

So Diva told her everything she is now telling her about the promise ring.

"OH LET ME SEE THE RING!" said and excited Abby

Ziva showed her the ring.

"Awe it's so cute, I'm so glad that you guys are happy."

"Yeah I have never been so happy or felt so safe before." said a blushing Ziva

* * *

 ** _Well that's the end of chapter 3 let me know if you want a chapter 4!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Welcome back, for chapter 4._**

* * *

It was a normal day for Tony but Ziva on the other hand was a acting a bit off.

 ** _ZIVAS POV_**

''What am I going to do?' Thoes words kept going through Zivas head as she headed to Abby's lab

"Ziva what brings you here to my amazing lab?" Abby's said smiling big

"Abby I have a problem." Ziva said nervously

"What's wrong Ziva?" Abby said worried

"Abby I don't know what I'm going to do." she said as she started to pace back and forth

Abby walled over and put her hands on Zivas shoulders to stop her from pacing " Okay tell me what's wrong?"

"Abby, I'm pregnant." she said tearing up while shaking her leg

"Well isn't that great news? Tony must be over the moon." she said smiling

"Abby I haven't told him yet." Ziva said trying not to hold her tears back

"How come?" Abby said curious

"What if he isn't over the clouds like you said" Ziva said

"It's over the moon, but what if he's super super happy."

"What if he leaves me Abby, I finally feel safe with someone, and this pops up we have only been dating for like 5 months, Abby what am I going to do?" Ziva said not being able to hold the tears back anymore

"Ziva he loves you, nothing would change that, tonight go to him and tell him." she said hugging Ziva

Ziva is now hugging the scientist "Yeah okay, but for now can I stay in here so I can call down?" she said letting go and wiping her tears

"Yeah of course" she said going back to her desk grabbing Ziva some tissues and handing them to her

" Thanks Abby." Ziva said

"No problem." Abby said smiling

* * *

So now its the end of the day and Ziva decides to head to Gibbs place before seeing Tony.

"Gibbs! are you here?" she says walking downstairs where his boat is

"Yes I am Ziva."

"Can we talk?" Ziva said nervous

"Yeah, what's on your mind?" Gibbs said while measuring some wood

"We'll I need some advice, I'm in a situation, and I don't know what to do."

"Well what is it?" Gibbs said pouring some drinks

"I'm pregnant, and I don't know what to do."

He then poured the cup that was gonna be hers back in the bottle " Have you told Dinozzo?"

"Not yet, I talked to Abby but I wanted to talk to you first."

"Well I think you and Tony will be great parents, and even if it doesn't work put how you want, I will be here." he said hugging her

she hugged him back "Thanks dad." she said smiling

"Dad?" Gibbs said smiling

"Well yeah, you're the only dad I have, Eli never really treated me like a daughter."

He then squeezed her tighter " I love you Ziva."

"I love you too." she said squeezing him tighter as well

* * *

So then Ziva left Gibbs house and went to her car, thinking about having to tell Tony she was pregnant. So after thinking for a but she finally started the car and tarted to drive to Tony apartment .

She finally made it and headed up to his place . She kept getting ready to knock and then froze, she thought about walking away by she knew she had to tell him, so finally she knocked feeling a bit of regret and nervousness.

"Ziva." he said kissing her "come on in." He said

"Thank you." Ziva said as she walked in the apartment.

"So whats going on you've been acting weird all day?"

"Oh its just I received some news."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Tony asked

"Uh yeah, cause it kinda involves you." she said sitting down with Tony following her lead

"Okay?" Tony said curious

"Well first you have to promise me a few things?" she said looking down at her hands

"Okay." he said grabbing her hands

" First you can't freak out, two you can't just walk off you have to stay here so we can talk. okay?" She said looking up at him

"Ziva you're scaring me." he said squeezing her hands

"Promise me Tony!" she said

"Okay I promise."

"Tony I'm pregnant." she said looking down at her hands that were shaking

"Why are you shaking ?"

"because I don't want you to leave me." she said trying to hold her tears back

he then cupped her face and kissed her

"Ziva I would never leave you, I gave you that promise ring to you, when I promised to marry you I also promised to never ever leave you!" he said while holding her face

"You don't know how much I've been freaking out about this." she said looking him in the eyes

"why would you freak out?" Tony said holding her hands

" Cause I was worried about how you would react, and if you would leave me, that's why I was in Abby's lab for so long."

" Ziva no matter what I will be here."

"I know I was just freaking out, you know hormones." she said laughing a bit

" so what do you think we are having?"

"Definitely a boy."

"No a girl!"

"But Tony I want a boy."

"Well when do we find out."

"I'm not sure I know right now its to early to tell, but I do need to schedule and ultrasound very soon." Ziva said smiling

"Okay well tell me when it is cause I want to be there." Tony said kissing her forehead

" Well alright , I guess you can come." she said laughing

"So are you going to stay the night?"

"I was thinking about it."

" Well you should I want to talk to the baby." he said rubbing her stomach

" Tony its like a tadpol right now." she said placing her hand on top of his

" Well I gotta start soon telling the baby about all the great movies that he/she will be watching."

"Of course you do." she said laughing at him

So she ended up staying the night feeling relieved that he's happy, and of course Tony Was laying his head on her stomach. And Tony was over the moon happy to be a dad, and they both couldn't wait for their bundle of joy to come.

* * *

 ** _Thank you all for reading there will be a chapter 5 out very very soon, meanwhile go an check out my other Tiva fan fics._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Welcome back to chapter 5 enjoy._**

* * *

 ** _Tony POV_**

Ziva and I are sitting in the room waiting for the doctor to come in and start the ultra sound

"Tony?"

"Yeah Ziva?" he said holding her hand

"I'm scared"

"about what?"

"Being a mom, about making sure the baby is okay, what I'd something's wrong?" she said shaking a bit

"Hey hey, it will be alright, you'll be a great mom, and everything will be just fine with the baby." he said with his hand on her cheek with his thumb rubbing her face looking in her eyes

"Thank you Tony, I don't think I could do this without you."

"No problem I'll always be here." he said kissing her

'knock at the door'

"Hello, i'm doctor Sanchez."

"Hello, I'm Ziva and this is Tony." she said shaking the doctors hand

"How are you feeling today?" the doctor said getting the gel and turning the monitor on

" The same thing as everyday." Ziva said sighing

Tony squeezed her hand. The doctor put the gel on Zivas stomach and ran the little tool thing around her stomach.

"If you look right there , that's the baby." she said pointing at the screen

They both looked at the screen in awe

" So small..." Ziva said speechless

"Well once the baby gets bigger you will be able to see the face , the hands, and the feet." the doctor said smiling

" Do we get pictures or something?" Tony questioned

"Yes of course, I'm going to go get them now." she said handing Ziva a wipe and then she walked out

"This is really happening." Ziva said looking at the monitor

"Yeah it is." he said kissing her head

"Do you think we are ready for this?" she said looking at him worried

"Yeah I do, I think we are completely ready." he said with a reassuring smile

"I hope so." she said smiling finishing wiping her stomach

Then finally the doctor gave them the pictures from the ultrasound and they signed out at left

They and now sitting in the car driving

"Tony?" Ziva said looking at him while he drived

"Yes?"

"Do you think we should start shopping for the baby?"

"We don't know if its a boy or a girl yet?" he said looking at her then back at the road

"Yeah, but we still need dipars, wipes, a dipar bag, like a first aid kit to bring everywhere, a stroller, and some stuffed animals?"

"If you want to go shopping we will." he said smiling

"Okay well we can get that stuff in then when we find out the gender we can go shopping for everything else we will need?"

"Of course he said grabbing her hand while his other hand rested on the steering wheel

So they headed to a baby's store.

 ** _Zivas POV_**

I'm kinda scared about going in this store, its making it all seem so real, it has all felt like a dream until now, like nothing was real, sure we aeebonly getting the minor things , but its stuff we will need to take care of a baby a baby that we created, and now have to take care of... it just seems so crazy but I'm happy with Tony and I'll be more than happy with the baby when if it doesn't work out with Tony but I dont see anything happening to me and Tony.

"You okay?" Tony said looking at Ziva worries as he put the car in parkpark

"Oh yeah im fine just, thinking about things" she said smiling grabbing his hand and looking at her stomach

"Well okay, you ready?" Tony asked

"Yeah."

So they then got out of the car and went into the store

There are so many things in this store,stuff I don't even realize we would need. Ziva thought to her self

As they were walking around the store looking for some things Ziva saw this stuffed turtle , she stooped and picked it up.

"Ziva?" Tony said wrapping his arms around her

"Yes Tony?" she said looking at the turtle

"You wanna get that?" Tony asked

"Yeah I think I do." she said smiling putting the turtle in the cart

They then walked around the store they got a few packs of diapers and wipes, a few more toys, the stroller, a car seat, and etc

So now they were at the check out.

"Will this be all?" The lady said

"Yes ." Tony said pulling his card out

after they payed for everything Tony put it all in the car. They then headed to Tony place.

They sat on the couch and cuddled

"Ziva?" Tony asked look down at her

she then looked up at him "Yes Tony?" she said smiling

"Let's move in together what do you say?"Tony said

"You mean like go and look for a place and move our things in and live together?" Ziva said biting her lip

" Yeah exactly like that." he said smiling

"Then yes Tony I would love to move in together." She said beaming with joy

* * *

 ** _Thank you all for reading ._**


End file.
